Total Drama Reborn!
by Devindude1
Summary: Hello there! And welcome to TDR we go back to Camp WakaWaka for another season of TD! 24 new contestants compete for the chance of a million dollars! Apps will be needed! More info in story. Apps closed. Chapter 3 up! Sorry for delay.
1. Day 0

**Hey there! This is my first attempt to do a TD. Applications are needed. Apps will be over on September 5. So yeah. **

**Rules: Only two people per applicant. If you make 2 only have one male and one female. To keep it in balance. After each challenge you have three days to vote someone off. No one will be voted off if I need to delay.**

**Story: After TDWT ended ****(GIANT SPOILER IF YOU KEEP READING!)**** and heather went home with the million we return to camp Wakawaka with 30 new contestants. With new contestants there will be more drama, more laughs, and more of chef's terrible food. This is TDR! (Total drama reborn.) Application is at bottom.**

Name:

Age: (15-18)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, body build, height)

Usual clothes:

Bathing suit:

Pajamas:

Personality: (Be detailed, please! Give me something to work off on character wise!)

Phobia:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Weaknesses:

Color: (For the merge, everyone will be assigned a color. Assign yourself a color that you think no one else will use. Example: If you want blue, pick sapphire, or some specific color of blue. Same goes for other colors.)

Languages: (they will speak in English. But if they know any other language let me know.)

Paired up? b:

If so, what kind of character? :

If paired, how do they act around their pairing? :

Bio:

Other:

Challenge Suggestions:

Name: Josh Evans

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: American

Appearance: Hair: Brown Eye: Green Height 5" 7in. Color: White

Usual clothes: A striped T-shirt and Blue jeans

Bathing suit: Swim trunks

Pajamas: Pants and Shirt

Personality: Cool, but most of the time pushy.

Phobia: Spiders

Likes: Anything that can be considered "cool."

Dislikes: Idiots and Freaks

Talents: Can nit (now one knows.)

Weaknesses: Girls

Languages: English

Cursing: No!

Paired up? : no

If paired, how do they act around their pairing? : Nervous

Bio: After doing something really embarrassing at his high school he needed to find a way to get away from everyone until they forgot. Then he saw a commercial for TDR. So he sent in an audition tape and made it. (Don't worry his embarrassing secret is revealed.)

Other: Not much.

Challenge Suggestions: Noun


	2. Day 0 part 1 and the contestants are

"Hey this is Chris McLean!" "And this is Chef Hatchet." "And after the many apps we received we now have the 24 contestants." "And we are going to announce each contestant. So congrats to all the winners!" Chef finished.

Girls:

Kristen Hayes

Stephonie Vortex

Tonia Hart

Jordan Moore

Samantha Lyle

Danielle Meyers

Katrina summers

Katarina Black

Alice Ambrosia

Erin Stone

Chastity Murray

Madeline Johansen

Boys:

Tan Asani

Michael Fisher

Alex Stranten

Hunter Powell

Jesse Prada

Joseph Ranger

Bradshaw Gates

Josh Evans

Chase Cooper

James Williams

Brandon Smith

Jerry Butler

"So to all the winners you will get plane tickets to camp Wakawaka. See you in a week!" Chris smiled. And then the screen went blank.


	3. Day 1 Part 1: Meet the Campers Part 1!

**Let's get this started! Note: XxxX means it the moments where the contestants are in the outhouse. (I think you know what that is.)**

Chris and Chef stood on the dock. The scorching sun burned both of them while they waited. "Uh Chris… I don't think they're coming." "They'll be here!" Chris yelled. "I don't think so Chris. We've been standing here for three hours." "Ok fine! They won't come! Let's go!" The two started walking up the dock when they heard the sound of a motor. Chef turned his head "Huh what's that?" He asked. Just then they saw a boat roaring down the ocean. "They're here!" Chris started jumping up and down and started dancing. He then yelled "You own me ten bucks chef!" "Fine." Chef handed Chris the money.

The boat came to a stop and the platform opened and the boys started walking out. "I proudly present Joseph Ranger!" Chris announced. "Hey what's up?" Joey asked. He was then directed to the far right of the dock where he stood. Then second Tan Asani walked which was holding a surf board and was… well, shirtless. "Time to hit some waves!" He yelled.

Then Bradshaw gates walked out. "Sup?" he also joined the other two. After Michael walked out he didn't say anything he just walked over and joined the other three Joey just rolled his eyes. The three where having a conversation when Joey stopped and turned to Michael he pulled out his hand "Hey I'm Joe-." But before he could finish Michael growled and bit at him. So Joey pulled his hand back.

"Ok next is Alex Stranten." Chris announced. But he was no where to be seen. "Um Chris where's Alex?" Chef asked. But suddenly there was a yell. "What the heck?" Michael said. Alex from up above landed on Michael making them both fall through the dock. Causing a big hole on the dock "I'm ok." Alex said in a tone of pain. "Oh that's going to leave a mark." Tan said. Michael and Alex both struggled out the hole "I think that was a good intro." Alex said. Alex turned around to see Michael which was extremely angry "He, he, he. I guess you like me intro." Alex awkwardly said. "I'm… going… to… KILL YOU!" Michael yelled. He then started chasing Alex around who was constantly screaming.

Josh was next he had some sun glasses. "The big man is here!" he announced as he also joined the others. Hunter Powell was the next he yelled out "What up dudes!" He walked over to the others when he got ran over by Alex and Michael. "Ow!" he yelled getting up from the ground. Jesse was next he walked out to see Michael tackling Alex. He ran over "Hey you two stop!" he demanded. But they didn't. He then started screaming but instead of them stopping they then brought him into the fight.

The final three all came out Chase, Brandon, and James. The joined the others were they started enjoying the many conversations. "Ok now that the boys have been covered lets have the girls come. First Dani was first. She was looking on her phone reading aloud each thing she wrote. "Hello bloggers this is Dani and just now I have taken step on to the dock of Camp Wakawaka." But before she could finish what she was writing she tripped and fell face first onto the ground dropping her phone. "My phone!" She yelled. It landed by Chris's foot he picked it up. "Hey Dani just to let you know no cell phones are allowed until the season is over!" "But without it I will die!" She freaked out.

**XxxX**

"But little Chris is aware that I have a laptop with me." Dani said. She took the computer from under her and started typing. "So far Chris Mclean isn't that bright which means I will be able to post updates for a while." She closed her PC.

**XxxX**

Next in chapter 2: The rest of the campers come out, people get pissed about Courtney's appearance. And a good game of dodge ball! Oh and the first puker of the season. In chapter 2!


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hello this is Devindude1. If you are reading this then that means that you will now be aware that TDR has been canceled. I have three reasons. 1. I have writers block. 2. Got to busy with school and other websites. 3. My computer keeps on turning off and losing data so it's not safe on my computer, sorry.

But the first person to PM will have the rights to continue TDI. Just make sure that somewhere you put this: _I have gotten permission from the user Devindude1 to continue this story. Make sure that you go check out his other stories. _If that's not too much to ask for.

_Thanks for all the apps. But this was this too much. So good luck for the person who wants to continue this. Sincerely Devindude1_


End file.
